Details
by SkullFaerie
Summary: RR. Mature content inside. Saotome Alto appreciates the notable details of Sheryl Nome.
1. Details

This is a round-robin fanfic inspired by this picture:

(http: // i22. photobucket. com /albums /b301 /steshin/?action =view¤t;=1732524 _m .jpg)To view image, copy and paste to your URL thingy and delete spaces. The theme used in this story is **DETAILS**.

**Contributed by SkullFaerie meisters: ****steshin (fufu!), forgottendiary (haha!), emochinchilla (boohoo!), arcangelus (mwaha!), nickelwit (nyaha!).**

**DETAILS**

**

* * *

**

Saotome Alto knew it was a bad idea from the start. Bringing a woman into his quarters--his domain, his sanctuary, the place where he could be who he wanted to be (provided Michel, his roommate, wasn't around)--was not part of the plan. What's worse...the woman was one Sheryl Nome.

Alto had met up with her after school. She had insisted on walking with him when she had a perfect limousine parked outside the school gates for her. Well Alto didn't really have much of a choice, she was persistent...and had a death-grip on his arm.

While they were walking, it began raining.

A bead of water lightly hit Sheryl's scalp.

Followed by another.

And another.

Sheryl held out a palm while looking up at the colluding grey clouds.

"Eh..._mou_! And it was so sunny just now..."

Then the raindrops started falling down consistently, rhythmically greeting her skin.

"What are you doing, let's go!-" Alto exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist urging her to run.

"W-wait, can't you see I'm on heels?!"

Sheryl's frustration was drowned out by the wind's howling and the sound of a rain getting ever stronger.

_Argh! To hell with it!_

Her rain-bleary eyes focused on Alto's back. He was slumped over from running, but it spoke of chivalry.

A small smile formed on Sheryl's lips.

_Chivalry, huh? And under the rain too...Hn, it can count as romantic, no?_

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the metal door being shut closed--

And by her own panting.

I should stop daydreaming, she said to herself as she saw Alto's soaked form beside her.

"Tha--at, w-was...quick..."

The room Alto shared with Michel was too small for even one person.

He had always told himself that as a soldier and a pilot, he needed to sacrifice something. Space, apparently, is one of them. He won't complain, he's not a diva on a luxury inter-galactic tour. But the woman beside him is.

"No, Sheryl, there's no room for you to change here." he repeated again.

She gave him one of her killer puppy eyes.

"OKAY! OKAY!"

"Gee Alto, you don't need to shout in here!" she sighed exasperatedly and climbed into the lower bunk.  
It smelled nice, it smelled like alto. Despite his stand-offish personality, Sheryl really appreciated his presence. And she also appreciated the way he draped Michel's bed sheets around the bunk so she can have some privacy.

Or not.

Alto was stripping off his own shirt, all the while looking over his bunk. He really couldn't see anything expect for a silhouette...a slender silhouette. He watched as Sheryl struggled out of her clingy wet shirt, sounds of frustration could be heard behind the draped sheet. She then started throwing her head back, arching her neck as she started combing out her hair with her fingers.

Her shadow alone almost brought him to his knees.  
He stopped to regain his composure, but couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Alto, is something wrong?"

"Uh...uh...no...nothing." his voice sounded strange in his ears. "Why?"

"I thought you fainted there, you were so silent."

Alto felt like a child caught red-handed. Face burning; he swallowed before eliciting a response while keeping a casual and normal tone.  
"Well, I'm not noisy--unlike a certain someone." He baited at her.

She took it, of course.

"What did you say?! You have a lot of nerve for a small fry!"

Alto breathed a sigh of relief--then choked when Sheryl said.

"Hey Alto, I'm naked."

The sudden mental image distracted him from noticing Michel's spare helmet on the floor sending him stumbling into the wall head first.

Sheryl suppressed a giggle hearing the commotion and muffled curse. She poked her head out from behind the sheet. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She said in a sing-song voice.

No! Nothing's wrong!" he demanded quickly, trying to stand up, cursing his friend.

He looked up.

Saw her standing there.

And fell back down again.

All the little details burned into his mind.

A labored gulp.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!"

He looked away tensely. His butt felt glued to the floor. Sheryl confidently placed a hand on her hip then gave a slight smirk.

"Oh? Weren't you the one who said I already show enough on stage?"

She took slow and quiet steps towards his dumbfounded figure.

With each step she took, Alto lost a part of his sanity. With that devil-may-care smile on her face, she looked more like a nymph than a fairy. Her bare skin gave off a soft glow and her hair cascaded down her front, draping over the globes of her breasts.

He could only remain there and gawk at her naked glory, his eyes examining her from head to toe.

Closer and closer she came...

She got down on her knees to his level, crouching and giving Alto a delicious _deculture_ close-up view. Then one of her arms extended--making Alto suck in his breath in fear and anticipation.

For a second, Sheryl seemed like she was about to touch Alto's burning face--instead things took an anticlimactic turn when she reached over and picked up his shirt lying on his side.

With one fluid movement Sheryl slipped on the oversized garment, precariously hovering just below her hips. She crossed her arms over the shirt she didn't even bother to completely button.

"Alto, I need a towel, now."

A complete and total mood swing.

However, Alto could still barely move his limbs, open his mouth or find his voice from all the...uh, exposition just moments ago.

And when he did find himself again, at least his voice, the small room was filled with his scream.

"SHERYL, YOU!!!"

She raised a brow while tapping a foot.

"Towel?"

Alto gathered all the strength he could muster to get up to produce the demanded article. While he was busy muttering curses and going through his closet, Sheryl started giggling.

"You were so expecting it, weren't you Alto?"

Alto blushed even more, as he handed her the fluffy thing without looking at the recipient.

"I wasn't expecting anything." he growled haughtily.

God, how his crotch hurts so much now…  
He sat there nursing his pride as Sheryl retreated back into her (his) little nest, since there was nowhere to go anyways.  
It wasn't long before he realized that the room got so very silent again.

"Sheryl.....?"

"Hmmmmm.......?" a velvety voice purred from behind the sheets.

"Are you okay there?"

He was answered by slick, sticky, wet sounds that drove his imagination wild.

-

Michel resisted the urge to laugh having heard the voices through the closed of the door. Silently, he slipped off his school neck tie and hung it from the door handle. _That'll make sure they're uninterrupted. You better thank me this for later_. Humming a nameless tune, he exited the hallway heading towards the cafeteria.

-

"Can you stop that?!"

Although Alto said so, he couldn't help but look over towards her direction. The water dripping from his hair tips, down his back and soaking his waist gave his arms goose bumps. The air-conditioner was not helping either.

More wet and watery sounds, then the subtle sound of terry cloth gliding against smooth skin, meshing-in with damp hair…

Nope. Nothing was helping to make the situation any more bearable for his crotch...or his heated face.

"Stop what? I'm trying to dry myself off, you know."

Alto sighed, placing a palm over his face thinking about the grim possibility of his room mate suddenly entering the room. Then again, this was not the first time...although it was less "troublesome" then. She brought him here because she was sick and he didn't know what to do.

"--have to make sure you dry off every part of your body. It's all the little things you do that counts. You might not know about it, but fungus can grow on the moist and unexposed parts of your skin, like--"

Alto cut her off with a loud and quick groan.

...

...

"Alto..."

No response.

"Are you...aroused?"

Still no response.

Sheryl grinned in glee to herself. The best thing was that she didn't try very hard.

Finally deciding that Alto had enough torture, she pulled down all the bed sheets in one swift motion. The figure of the helpless pilot sprawled on the ground amused her to no end. The bulge down there confirmed everything Sheryl needed to know. Her smile increased. She scooted to the edge of the bunk and sat cross-legged.

"Al-to." She called out in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oho? You shouldn't be saying that to someone who'll be giving you what you want."

Sheryl teased him further as she watched him curl up in a fetal ball.

"Come up here you, little boy who needs some drying up…or some wetting down." she added after some thought.

Alto wanted to cry.  
His shirt was off, his pants two sizes too tight, and a half-naked girl was teasing him, his hormones raging way beyond his control. It was like going into uncharted territory....except this time, he can't push any emergency buttons to save himself.

Just when Alto was about to cry, an idea hit him from out of nowhere...or rather from a tidbit of Luca's take on reverse psychology on which he had half-listened to.

If he wanted Sheryl to stop, he'd have to play her game as well.

A smirk broke into his face.

"Hah!" Alto muttered while trying hard to uncurl himself--his crotch still hurt.

Wearing a smug face, he continued, "you say that but if I know any better, you're the horny one here!"

"What did you say?!" Sheryl hurriedly got off the bunk.

_It's working,_ Alto proudly told himself.

"Yeah, you heard me, you exhibitionist! Who was the one who insisted COMING HERE for NO reason at all?"

The next thing Alto knew, Sheryl roughly turned him over making his back meet the cool floor with a thud. He painfully closed his eyes from the impact and once he opened them again, Sheryl was crouched on top of him.

_It worked alright..._

"You," Sheryl hissed as she brought her face close to his. "I'll give you a reason to _come_ here."

"I'd like to see you try! You tease and enjoy exposing yourself, but I bet you can't make me **come** here." He snapped back.

Suddenly, the entire mood changed, and Alto swore he could see a tic in Sheryl's eye. Her eyes turned to narrow slits as she turned around, straddling Alto. Her legs trapped both of his legs in, and her bottom was placed right in Alto's lap.

Alto felt more blood rush down to a certain area as he felt the Galactic Fairy's firm bottom press against his hardness. Without any warning, she began to move back and forth in Alto's lap, grinding her butt cheeks into Alto's crotch. He groaned as the pink-haired singer ground her ass into his erection; the sensations making his length harden even more.

Sheryl turned around and glared at him as she continued to grind her ass into his crotch. "Is this all it'll take to make you come, hime?" She taunted, sneering at said princess.

_Shit, my plan backfired, way to go, princess._ He seethed to himself, writing in agony, in inward debate about whether he should stop her or encourage her.

"It will take more than this to make me come," he tried to sound casual, which really didn't work when a certain somewhere is about to explode.

Sheryl leaned forward so that her forehead was resting on his.  
"Of course....." her breath felt unbelievably hot on his lips, making his heart beat three times as fast. "It was never my intention to make you _just_ ...come....."  
She reached between them, undoing the fly of his pants.

Drawing back from his tactic-planning days, he decided to give his plan one more shot.  
"And I assure you....you...won't be the _only_ one coming."

He grabbed her ass.

Sheryl gasped. It was a bold move coming from the tsundere kabuki princess.  
Sheryl was still deep in surprise when she felt Alto's hand squeeze her tighter. She let out a soft moan.

_Ah, so that's how you wanted it to be,_ Sheryl thought to herself as she tried to keep things within her control.

Her hand cupped and caressed his stiffness as she slowly leaned over, their skin gliding and rubbing each other. With mouth half-open, Sheryl began licking Alto's neck, the crook of his neck, his ear, then finally taking the entire lobe inside her mouth where her tongue more than heightened Alto's anticipation. She freed Alto's ear lobe only to return her tongue all over his neck deliberately ignoring Alto's pleas for a kiss.

Not wanting to loose the game, Alto deftly ran his fingers up her naked thigh, towards her crotch.

"Who are you trying to kid, you're completely wet." its undeniable now, Alto's voice was hoarse, turning Sheryl on even more.

His fingers began probing her most sensitive area with all the right pressure and angles.

"Where...where... did you learn all this dirty stuff...." she said with much effort to keep steady.

The pilot just snickered.

"I'm just talented like this."

In a sudden rush of fury, Sheryl tore his pants and boxers off in the same motion.

"We'll be seeing who comes first then....princess!"

Well things certainly took a turn for the--_worst_?  
It sure didn't feel that way to Alto.

He continued to caress her in the right places while watching Sheryl's aroused face. She was trying to hold back the moans, trying to deny him the pleasure she was feeling by his hands.

Alto smiled in amusement, before coercing his finger inside of her.

Against her will, Sheryl let out a moan, gritting her teeth right after, trying not to make any more sounds. She was determined not to let Alto win.

Sheryl grabbed Alto's member again, and began to stroke it. She grinned with satisfaction as the blue-haired hime groaned and bucked into her hand as her hand continued it's up and down motion on his length. The sensation of her hand and delicate fingers wrapped around his stiffness were heavenly to Alto.

Sheryl rode his finger, grinding her hips against it as she continued her ministrations on Alto's little-hime.

All of Alto's original plans went down the drain.

The sensations were taking control of him--and the feeling was mutual with Sheryl. Watching her trying to adorably hide her arousal was enough to almost make him come alone. But of course, he mustered all his strength to control that.

"Sheryl..."

"W-what?"

She looked down at him and saw a smile.

"Take this."

Sheryl gasped when he pushed in two fingers.

After pushing in and out, driving Sheryl insane, he brought them out again, up to his lips, licking that sweet sticky substance.

The faerie trembled at the princess.

It's wrong.

It's dirty.

But it aroused her to no end.

She glowered at the hime, frowning at him. "I bet I taste better than you do, you undersexed hime. You probably taste your own, you poor, deprived soul." She taunted.

The hime narrowed his eyes at the fairy. "Why don't you go find out?"

Her only response was to move herself down his body, and envelop his hardness into her warm, wet mouth, stroking his length as she suckled the head.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._ Alto thought. Sheryl's new actions proved to be too pleasurable...too pleasurable, it was painful. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself from ejaculating. Sheryl would, of course, know right away if he did.

Sheryl continued to suck on, relishing Alto's taste, lapping and licking in the right places.

Alto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control himself, stifling his moans and trying to fight against his bodily impulses.

The only way he could win was if he could make Sheryl come first.

As if finally having enough of his pre-cum, Sheryl left his hardness and moved up to his lips.

"Have a taste of yourself!" she laughed, with god-knows-what dripping from the corner of her mouth, and kissed him passionately.

Alto took this moment to rip of her shirt (his shirt, actually) and flip her over so he was on top.

Hell, he'll rape her if he needs to. The hime WILL win this game.

Sheryl gasped and fear flashed in her eyes momentarily as she stared into Alto's lust-ridden eyes.

"Al...to..." She stammered before the princess roughly thrust into her, his member filling her up and rubbing against her in all the right places.

"AH! OH!" She yelped, as the hime began to thrust into her inner folds, wet squeaky sounds filling the room. Little did poor Alto realize Sheryl had more stamina than he had previously estimated.  
She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust deeper, rocking her hips in rhythm with him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, bitch." he hissed, then bit his tongue; he was normally never this crude with his words. "I'll make you scream as you come." he reached between them and stroked that hard nub so crucial to her pleasure. With every inward thrust, he aimed upwards, feeling her body shiver everywhere.

Fear melted into lust as Sheryl watched Alto's previously fearsome gaze break down as he tried to gain some self control.

She laughed again, "that is, if you don't come before me."

Alto ignored her and continued sinking in and out of her. The hand that he wasn't using on her nub moved up to squeeze one of her ripe breasts. Sheryl's gave out a sharp gasp.

Alto continued to thrust into the pink-haired woman, panting and groaning as he quickly approached his climax.

"Sh-Sheryl!" He grunted as continued to pound into her, as she writhed in pleasure, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna come!" He yelled, as his sticky seed exploded into her.

The sensation of the warmth coating her insides caused Sheryl to climax. "ALTO!" She screamed, sinking her fingers into him, drawing blood.

The couple collapsed on top of each other, the hime still buried inside the fairy as his member softened.

"I...haha...I won baka Alto," Sheryl whispered coyly in between gasps and pants.

Alto groaned as he weakly rested his head on the crook of Sheryl's neck. "Just this time, just this time," he returned with a small smile.

"Hn, you don't know when to give up, do you?" With that, Sheryl wrapped her arms around Alto's moist back lightly joking about how he got so worked up.

The both of them stayed like that for the longest of moments. Sleep soon crept upon them, with the continuous rain flow lulling them into a peaceful slumber.

-

That night, Michel came back to his room, tired from practice. He got a message from the hime, saying he won't spend the night at the SMS quarters.

_Surprise surprise_ the sniper rolled his eyes. On the bright side at least there's no snoring for tonight.

He opened the door.

Saw what's on the floor.

And closed the door again.

No, Michel Blanc will not sleep in that room tonight either.


	2. PreFlight Checklist

**Pre-Flight Checklist**

**Contributed by: million-dollar-meister nickelwit**

**

* * *

**

Except for hot scrambles, all VF pilots were to complete a 75 step checklist before take-off. Every detail had to be accounted for. Mechanical failure or foreign object debris would leave you just as dead as enemy fire. However, the best fliers always added an extra step.

Ozma blasted his favorite Fire Bomber song. Klan kissed the helmet-turned-charm on her necklace. And, Alto would painstakingly check the tape that secured his first anniversary present to his Valkyrie's control panel.


End file.
